Miles to Go
by bookwormsrule
Summary: Series of drabbles with Ghirahim and Rahzel (OC). May develop a plot later.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone, as stated in the summary this would be a collection of random drabbles with my OC (Rahzel) and Ghirahim. These will take place after All those who wander. Eventually this may have a plot, but it depends on the response I receive. Any ideas can be left in the reviews._

* * *

_Ghirahim looked at the cold stone wall. He shivered slightly against the cold. The noble looked at the walls that imprisoned him with contempt and tried to pry himself out of the cuffs that held him to one such wall. They made a loud clanking sound, but didn't budge. The wooden door to his cell opened and revealed Demise. The demon king scoffed at the noble. "Did you think you could betray me?" he asked laughing deeply. _

_"__What are you planning to do to me?" Ghirahim asked rather than answering the question. _

_Demise shook his head in disappointment, "not everything is about you." The demon king nodded to the open door. Ghirahim looked to the entrance as a moblin dragged a struggling body in. _

_"__Let her go," Ghirahim growled as he saw Rahzel pulling away from the moblin. She was avoiding his gaze and was obviously thinking of a way to escape. _

_"__You have feelings for this woman?" Demise asked fully knowing the answer. The demon king grabbed her roughly pulling her away from the moblin and into his grasp. "You believe that she is your new master?" he asked._

_"__Ghirahim and I are partners. I don't use him like a tool," Rahzel said matter-of-factly leaning away from the king. _

_Demise chuckled and Ghirahim wordlessly pleaded for the woman to remain silent. "I'll do anything you ask," Ghirahim said to Demise, "do not harm her." Demise laughed again before he threw the woman to the side. Rahzel tumbled without a sound. The Hylian pushed herself to her knees with her shackled hands. Ghirahim watched as Demise towered over her. _

_The noble wished he could turn away from what was sure to be Rahzel's final moments. The woman was quick and bit into the scaly arm of Demise as he tried to strike her. The demon king yowled as Rahzel released his arm and stood on her feet. _

_Ghirahim grinned as he watched the woman slide past a fuming Demise and run his way. The demon king wouldn't let her escape that easily. He slammed into the Hylian knocking her to the ground. Demise pinned the woman down on her back. Ghirahim knew what would happen next. He had seen enough and wanted to wake from this nightmare. He had already watched helplessly as his former master removed the woman's teeth to 'prevent anymore foolish escape attempts.' The noble had already watch the woman's tongue being ribbed out. He had seen Demise defile the woman as he shouted at him to stop. He had already heard her unnatural screams as the demon king tortured the poor woman past recognition. _

_"__Ghirahim," Rahzel called out desperately before Demise would begin. _

Ghirahim woke with a start in a cold sweat. He swallowed roughly as he realized that once again it was nothing but a dream. He sat up and cradled his head in his hands. The noble knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep again. On a normal night, he would attempt to sleep again, but on this dark cloudy night, he didn't want to tempt his dreams. Ghirahim got up from his bed and exited his room. Feeling still shaken from his dream, he started to walk to Rahzel's room to check on the woman.

The noble stood at the closed door debating whether or not he should wake the woman. He laid a hand on the sturdy wood and was about to turn away when he noticed light coming from the library down the hall. Ghirahim padded slowly to the partially open door and pushed it open slightly.

"Having trouble sleeping," Rahzel's voice said startling him.

Ghirahim turned to the woman's voice. She was lounging on one of the couches holding a book in front of her face. "I was patrolling the castle, checking for intruders," Ghirahim answered slightly embarrassed to admit that he was having nightmares.

Rahzel lowered her book and gave him a knowing look. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has bad dreams," the woman stated with a sigh. She sat up and closed her book. "I'm willing to listen if you want to tell me."

Ghirahim debated whether to decline and leave the woman, but he knew that she would not let this die. The noble sighed and sat beside her. "I had a dream about Demise," Ghirahim started.

"Well, that's simple to solve. Demise is gone and besides I won't let him hurt you again," Rahzel answered wrapping her arms around one of his and leaning onto his shoulder.

"It wasn't me that he hurt. It was you," Ghirahim added. He looked at the woman to see her reaction.

He frowned as he watched her smile, "You shouldn't worry about me getting hurt. I know that you'll protect me." Ghirahim shook his head. "You won't protect me?" Rahzel asked her smile now widening as she tried to look confused.

"Rahzel," Ghirahim said his voice portraying his irritation, "I couldn't do anything. And If it isn't Demise, then it's the hero that hurts you or.."

Rahzel trapped the last of his sentence with her lips. She pulled away from the kiss with a sad smile, "That is what this is about. It is about my mortality."

Ghirahim just looked shock; that was exactly the root of the problem. Whether it be by an enemy's blade or by time or illness, he knew that Rahzel wouldn't be around him the rest of his life. Her life would be like a single heartbeat to his own. "I don't want to lose you," he said sadly.

"Ghirahim, I know that I won't live forever, but we can make the most of the time we do have," the woman started leaning her head on his shoulder. "And when I do die, maybe I can ask the goddesses permission to keep watch over you."

Ghirahim released a breath, "Do you believe that they would allow that?"

"I don't think they would want you without any supervision," Rahzel said before changing the subject, "Mavis was telling me that _Tale of Two Keeps_ was a very good novel and suggested I read it. I haven't started yet, but…"

"Sounds interesting to me," Ghirahim answered realizing that the woman was inviting him to read with her. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the book appeared in his hands. "You can start," Ghirahim said. The woman opened the book and begun to read the words on the page. The noble leaned back and listened to the way her voice flowed over the words. He still was worried about what the future held for the two of them, but the woman's words provided a small comfort. He just had to live each moment to the fullest and cherish all the time they had. The lord intended to start at the very moment if his eyes didn't close and take him to sleep.

….

Mavis looked desperately for his lord and lady. Especially Rahzel who he swore to protect. If anything were to happen to her, Ghirahim would kill him. This thought alone made the sorcerer nervous as he check each of the empty rooms. He finally opened the library and ran in. The sorcerer smiled as he saw the pair. Rahzel was laying partially on Ghirahim with the lord's arms holding her protectively. The sorcerer just nodded in relief and decided that the two needed their sleep. He exited the library silently and headed to the kitchen to have the cooks delay cooking breakfast a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rahzel picked at the food on her plate. She was feeling down and couldn't figure the reason why. She would hazard a guess that it was due to the fact that she was staying in the shadow realm until the castle on the Surface was complete. The constant darkness had a way of bringing her spirit down. "Are you feeling ill, Rahzel?" Ghirahim asked before his hand laid itself on her forehead.

"I'm fine," she responded not wanting him to know that she was missing the Surface. The noble slid his hand from her forehead and placed it under her chin. Rahzel didn't look into his piercing brown gaze.

"I have something that might cheer you up," he said before he picked her up into his arms. Rahzel calmly wrapped her arms around him to keep from falling. She shut her eyes as Ghirahim teleported the two of them away. "I miss when you used to scream at me," Ghirahim said with a sigh when the pair reached their destination.

"I figured that screaming only made you do it more," Rahzel said with a smile. "You need to come up with something new." Ghirahim gave a humph and put her down.

"I'll think about that. But look this is what I wanted to show you," Ghirahim said pointing up at the sky. Rahzel looked up to see a large shape that look almost like a Loftwing against the dark shadow realm sky. She squinted to scrutinize the creature again. "It's not a Loftwing, but I thought if you want to try to ride it, I could bring it down and subdue it," Ghirahim said holding out his rapier.

Razhel shook her head she didn't want Ghirahim to harm the bird. "I'll get it. I think I have an idea." She looked up as she slowly walked to where the bird was circling.

"Just in case you didn't notice that isn't a Loftwing. It won't be friendly and could attack you," Ghirahim called out.

Rahzel smirked at his thoughtfulness, but she let out a sharp whistle the same one that she would use to call her long-dead loftwing. The large bird in the sky stopped its circling and dove sharply. Rahzel braced herself as the torrent of wind from the bird's wings pushed her. The large bird landed raising some dust. It lowered its large black head. Rahzel placed her hand on its curved beak. "I can't believe that worked," Ghirahim's voice came beside her.

Rahzel nodded and softly spoke," Don't move. I'm going to climb on its back. Of course if someone wanted to come with me to make sure I didn't seize while flying and fall." She pulled herself up onto the black bird's back trying to be as comfortable as she could among the bird's sharp down.

She looked to watch Ghirahim's face contort at the thought of sailing in the sky. "I could always ask Mavis," she stated as if she was thinking out loud.

"I'll accompany you," Ghirahim said with a growl when the woman mentioned Mavis. He pulled himself onto the bird behind her. He firmly wrapped his arms around her waist. Rahzel smiled as she could practically hear his panicked panting. The woman grinned and urged the bird to take off. As the ground grew smaller, Ghirahim tightened his hold on her waist "I hate you," Ghirahim's shaky voice blew the strands of hair that framed her ear. Rahzel just laughed taking pleasure in his obvious discomfort. The woman stirred the bird into a dive and then a barrel roll. Ghirahim grabbed tightly. Rahzel sighed.

"Here, I'll land," Rahzel said noticing that Ghirahim was very distressed. She expertly guided the bird down and allowed Ghirahim to dismount. Rahzel followed afterward.

Ghirahim brushed himself off trying to look in control. "That was a nice flight," he said with a straight face. Rahzel gently ran her hand over the bird's feathers to keep from laughing at his expression.

"Of course it was. Thank you," Rahzel said schooling her features to give the noble a hug. "This was exactly what I needed." She then remounted the large bird and took off into the dark sky.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, Thank you Artizaptres101 and SaraTheAngelic for adding this fic to both your favorites and alert lists. Now to the reviews.

-SaraTheAngelic- Aww, I'm glad that you love the pairing. You're not the first to tell me that you forgot that Rahzel was an OC. One of my friends on this site who wasn't familiar with Legend of Zelda said they were trying to wiki her and were confused when no results showed up. I love that idea. I already have a mental image of Ghirahim asking Link for aide. I'll try to restrain myself from writing cliffhangers.

* * *

Ghirahim could hear running footsteps bounding down the hall. A blur of silver passed beside him. "Where's the fire, Rahzel?" Ghirahim asked the woman who had flown past.

The Hylian was quick on her feet and stopped sharply, turning to face him. "I have many things to get ready for our wedding. I have to pick out flowers, get my dress, and find a suitable caterer." The woman didn't feel the need to explain anymore as she turned and continued to run to the dining hall. The noble called after her and ran after her as well.

He pushed open the door to see her already sitting at the table eating a bowl of porridge. She was shoveling the meal at an alarming rate. "So who is going with you to all these appointments?" Ghirahim asked hoping to prevent her from chocking.

The woman stopped eating and put down her spoon. "Mavis is." She continued.

"May I come as well?" Ghirahim asked sitting also starting eating a bowl of porridge.

Rahzel shook her head, "Sorry Ghirahim, Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Finished with her meal, Rahzel stood and padded to the noble. She gave him a quick peck before hurrying out the door.

"Love you," she said quickly as the door closed. Ghirahim looked at the empty seat across the table.

Ghirahim sat tapping his spoon against his bowl. He wasn't jealous of Mavis, he decided. He was just going to keep an eye out for Rahzel. Just to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. The noble removed himself from the table and followed where the woman had went.

He watched as the woman and the sorcerer walked out of the main entrance. He padded silently behind and followed them to the florist. He stayed just outside of the small shop and peered through the windows. Ghirahim watched as a thin wiry demon was handing Rahzel bouquets. The woman grinned as the florist handed her a bundle of what appeared to be cotton stalks. She handed the flowers back politely.

Ghirahim watched as the woman pointed to a simple bouquet of white calla lilies and red roses. The florist gave them to her. The woman looked at the arrangement and nodded her approval. She returned the flowers and Ghirahim slipped into the shadows. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get those flowers," Rahzel said to Mavis.

Ghirahim watched Mavis shrug, "This is going to be the party of the century. All of us would do anything to please you."

Ghirahim smiled as he watched the woman frown, "I don't know if I like all the attention."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Ghirahim managed to stay out of sight of both the woman and her protector. The pair entered the tailor's shop. Ghirahim slipped in behind some other customers. He stood against the wall holding up a book to hide his face.

He watched as the tailor was pointing out a row of manikins each in a different white dress. The tailor pointed to a large puffy dress. Rahzel pulled the dress to try it on. She came out of the dressing room pushing down the large hoops of the skirt to fit in the door.

Ghirahim scrunched his nose. The dress didn't flatter the woman at all. The noble was about the tell the woman that the dress was horrible, but he remembered that she had asked him not to come with so he just sat and watched as she tried on the dresses. Most were decent, but none were right.

"Okay, Mavis. This is the last dress," Rahzel's voice called out. The woman walked out of the dressing room. Ghirahim's jaw dropped. This wedding dress, if it could be called that, had a swooping neckline. It showed more skin than Ghirahim ever saw from the woman. The woman looked like one of the woman at the few brothels that once existed. Mavis gave a whistle and Rahzel twirled around. Ghirahim snarled and was about to rip the demon apart, but Rahzel retreated back to the dressing room.

The noble waited for a long time for the woman to reemerge. "Um… Mavis," Rahzel's uncertain voice called out.

"Yes, my lady," the sorcerer answered quickly.

"This is embarrassing, but it seems that I'm stuck," Rahzel said with a nervous chuckle. "Would you come and help me?"

That was the last straw. Ghirahim burst out of his hiding spot and stomped to the dressing room. He pulled back the curtain to find Rahzel back in her tunic with her arms crossed. She had a knowing smile. Both looked at each other for a couple of awkward moments. "How long did you know I was following you?" Ghirahim asked. Breaking the silence.

"Since we left the manor," Rahzel said, "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself." She hung up the last dress with a laugh. "You should have seen your face." The woman continued to laugh.

Ghirahim crossed his arms, but quickly caught Rahzel's chuckles. Both continued to laugh before Ghirahim had to ask, "You didn't pick any of the dresses, did you?"

"Mavis and I are going to return again at a later date, one you won't know, and we'll finish then."

Ghirahim hooked his arms into hers. "Why don't you take one of the ladies-in-waiting?"

"Lady-in-waiting. There's only one. I could if you are jealous?" Rahzel answered.

"I'm not jealous," Ghirahim answered sharply.

"Good, because there isn't a reason to. Mavis doesn't swing that way if you get my drift," Rahzel answered leaving the noble in a state of shock and more embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone. Wow its been awhile. I could give you excuses, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Anyways, I wanted to tell all my readers that if you will like to use Rahzel or any other of my OC's feel free to do so. I may not update as quickly as I would like so I'll give you all a heads up.

* * *

Rahzel wasn't normally a nervous person. She could control her emotions and put on a brave face. However, she was now pacing keeping one hand on her stomach trying to keep from seeing her previous meal. "Are you dressed yet, my lady," the voice of Anielia called out.

"Yes, you may come in," Rahzel replied. A young Twili girl walked in. Rahzel had called the Twili as her lady-in-waiting partially because she reminded her of Midna. She still felt guilty and blamed herself for Midna's death. The young Twili walked to her careful not to meet the albino's gaze. Anielia checked all the pearl buttons that started from between her shoulder blades to the small of her back. "Anielia, may I confide in you?"

"Of course, my lady," the young Twili answered straightening the shear material that formed the illusion neckline of Rahzel's dress.

"I'm absolutely terrified. Do you think I can escape before anyone notices?"Rahzel asked already ready to bolt.

The young Twili giggled, "You're just nervous, my lady. If I may be bold, I don't know why you would be."

Rahzel sighed as the young girl tied a loose bow with the pale lilac sash around her waist. "I'm getting married, Anielia. This is the biggest decision in my life. What if this is a big mistake; what if.."

"My lady, trust me. My father used to tell me that the future will always make you nervous and fearful. Even a small decision can be frightening. You're nervous now, but you'll see him and then all your fears will be buried with joy."

Rahzel nodded and sat so the young Twili could braid her hair. "You Twili are very wise for your age," Rahzel noted now still feeling nervous, but not sickly nervous. The Twili pulled Rahzel's hair in a complicated fashion. The albino started putting on some of the makeup that some of her subjects had brought.

"You look beautiful," Anielia said stepping away from her work. Rahzel thanked her looking into her reflection. The albino put on her veil covering her face, her heart threatening to beat itself apart.

"Rahzel are you ready to go?" Mavis called from the hall. She didn't answer but walked out. The sorcerer took a bow before linking his arm with hers. He guided her to the grand hall of the new manor on the Surface. The albino tried not to cut the circulation to Mavis's arm with her death grip. "I'm going to need that arm, Rahzel," Mavis said handing her the bride bouquet she picked out.

The albino woman choked the poor flower stems and Mavis continued to guide Rahzel. Two guards opened the large engraved double doors. Rahzel looked at all the decorations that the servants had set up. White rose petals marked the path to the two thrones. Light filtered through the large stain glass windows that lined the hall; from memory, Rahzel knew that the windows held the story of their liberation. However the decorations and the venue didn't catch her attention.

She only had eyes for Ghirahim. When he caught sight of her, he smile so widely and he looked almost in tears. This made Rahzel also tear up; Anielia was right, joy did bury all her fears. The Hylian resisted the urge to pull Mavis to Ghirahim and forget the tempo of the music.

As they neared Mavis released his hold on her taking the bouquet away and Rahzel climbed the steps to the two thrones. Ghirahim held out his two hands and Rahzel took them. The pair looked to the priest; a stout demon. Although she was watching the priest speak, the words didn't reach her. Rahzel didn't need to hear the words; for both Ghirahim and she had decided to meld the two traditions. The priest nodded to Ghirahim indicating the noble to say his vows.

The noble cleared his throat nervously. "I, Ghirahim, take you, Rahzel, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do we part." The noble smiled again after he finished his vows.

Rahzel took a deep breath before she began, "I, Rahzel, take you, Ghirahim for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do we part."

"May I have each of your right hands?" the priest asked the pair. Both held out their hands out palm up. The priest produced a golden knife. In a smooth motion, he had slit a small opening in both Ghirahim's and her hands. The knife was placed to the side and the priest picked up a paintbrush with two brush ends. He dipped one brush tip into the wound in Rahzel's palm and the other into Ghirahim's wound.

Ghirahim took her right hand with his right. Rahzel remembered what Ghirahim had said about this particular ritual. It was meant to create "new blood" or family as Ghirahim explained it. The priest was then writing ancient runes from their wrists to forearm that functioned much like the Hylian marriage vows. Rahzel watched the red lettering as the priest copied the writing on Ghirahim's arm as well.

"In accordance to our ancient tradition, I have bound you as husband and wife. May you have many years of happiness and peace," the priest said as he placed his hand on their clasped hands. He mumbled something under his breath in a language that Rahzel couldn't understand. She watched as the runes on her arm glowed and then fade from existence.

The priest turned to the small audience that witness the union. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ghirahim released her hand to pull up the veil that Rahzel wore. Rahzel wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ghirahim's lips met hers and a couple of cheers from the crowd sounded.

The two separated and walked to the twin thrones. Turning to the audience, both sat on their thrones. "May I present King Ghirahim and Queen Rahzel," the priest announced as he placed a crown on both Ghirahim's and Rahzel's head.

"Long live the King. Long Live the Queen," Mavis shouted. The cheer caught on and the call echoed down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First thing I'll like to say is I'm sorry SaraTheAngelic that this took so long. Yes, this is the suggestion that you gave me.

* * *

Ghirahim woke groggily. He slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised that Rahzel hadn't woke him. She was an early riser and would normally would be dressed and ready for the day by the time he woke up. The noble rolled over to face his wife. "Rahzel," he called softly as he saw that she was facing the other edge of the bed. She was taking deep breaths which told Ghirahim that she was still fast asleep. Trying not to wake her, the noble pushed himself up off the bed.

He dressed into his normal outfit. He fixed his hair and prepared for the day ahead. Finished, he went back to the bed. Rahzel was out like a light. A knock came from the door. "Ghirahim, Rahzel, are you decent?"

Ghirahim didn't answer but went to the door and let the sorcerer in. "Be quiet; Rahzel is still asleep."

The sorcerer nodded his understanding. "The chief engineer wanted to speak to you about the walls around the castle. Should I tell them you will be late?"

Ghirahim shook his head, "I'll wake her." The noble walked to Rahzel's side. He gently nudged her shoulder. "Rahzel," he called softly, shaking her shoulder gently.

The woman grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She gave Ghirahim a sleepy smile. "Hey, you are awake early," she said.

Ghirahim shook his head, "You're the one who slept in, Sleeping Beauty."

The woman's eyes widen comically. "We're going to be late." Ghirahim held out a red robe. Rahzel snatched the robe and swiftly put it on as she got out of bed. She tied up the straps and begun looking for her clothing. Mavis at this point exited the room.

Once Rahzel was ready, the pair left their room. Ghirahim looked to Rahzel who seemed a little wobbly on her feet. She constantly rubbed her temples. "Are you feeling well?" Ghirahim asked.

"Just tired, but we need to hurry," Rahzel said putting her hands to her side.

….

Ghirahim listened to the chief engineer brag about how strong the walls were. Both Rahzel and Ghirahim had long ago tuned out the drone of his voice. The woman placed a hand on her forehead. "It's just a headache," she answered Ghirahim's unspoken question.

"Thank you for your dedication. Everything seems to be in order," Ghirahim said in parting with the engineer. He hooked his arms with Rahzel and the two left to return to the keep.

"Ghirahim, I think I'm going back to bed," Rahzel said with a sigh, "I'm not feeling well."

Ghirahim frowned in concern, but nodded. He released his hold on her. "Get as much rest as you need," he said as the woman walked away. He watched her weave down the hall. She stumbled and fell on her knees. Ghirahim ran to her panicked. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," Rahzel said with a chuckle. Ghirahim reached down and picked her up. Ghirahim pulled her into his arms, holding her bridal fashion. Rahzel didn't say a word but leaned her head against his shoulder. Ghirahim was shocked at how she hot she was. Her flesh was nearly burning him.

"Rahzel?" he asked softly. The woman didn't respond and Ghirahim took her gingerly to the bedroom. She still hadn't said a word. Ghirahim was really beginning to worry. He lowered her softly onto the bed.

She opened her eyes a sliver. She placed a hand in front of her mouth as her body was racked with deep coughs. She lay gasping as she pulled away her hand. Red blood shone against her porcelain skin. She gave another smile. "I'm getting a healer," Ghirahim said firmly.

Rahzel nodded, "It would be for the best." Ghirahim turned and looked for a healer. He found one in the infirmity. After a quick explanation, the healer and Ghirahim were running down the hallways back to Rahzel. They barged in to find Mavis holding back Rahzel's silver hair as she was bent over a pot. They could hear her dry heaving. The noise died and Rahzel lifted up her head.

She cleared her throat and wiped the corners of her mouth. Ghirahim and the healer ran to her side. The healer took the pot from her grasp and looked in it. He gave a small gasp. "Your majesty," he said holding out the pot. Ghirahim looked at the contents. A small puddle of blood filled the bottom.

"What can cause this?" Ghirahim asked.

The healer gave him a look. He motioned for the noble to follow him out. Ghirahim did as the healer indicated. "What disease would cause that level of damage?" Ghirahim asked.

"I don't know. I never seen a disease like this."

"Can't you do anything about it?" Ghirahim asked.

"I can run some tests to try and determine the cause of infection, but they would take a couple of days."

Ghirahim nodded, "Do it."

…..

Ghirahim sighed as he sat by Rahzel's side. He held her limp hand and gently pressed it to his lips. She opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning, Rahzel," he greeted. The Hylian smiled softly. "You look very lovely today," Ghirahim continued ignoring how much weight the woman had lost and how the little color she had was now drained from her face.

Rahzel's smile turned to a frown and she started to sniffle. "I'm sorry. When I was talking about cherishing the time we had, I didn't think it would be so short," she said with a soft voice.

"Rahzel, there is no need to apologize," Ghirahim said running his thumb across her knuckles. "You are going to be just fine."

Tears build up in her eyes, "I'm dying, Ghirahim. You can't deny it."

"Rahzel, trust me. You're going to get well. I'm going to speak with the healer," Ghirahim said. "Try to eat something." Rahzel nodded as Ghirahim exited the room.

The noble found the healer quickly. "My lord," the demon greeted when Ghirahim entered the room.

"What have you discovered?" Ghirahim asked.

The demon lowered his head, "Nothing. I can't figure this disease out. But perhaps a Hylian healer can."

Ghirahim frowned, "The treaty we signed with the Hylians doesn't allow for us to trespass on their lands." The healer just looked down at his feet and said that the Hylians were the only choice they had. The noble took a deep breath as he decided. He knew that he couldn't lose Rahzel, so he turned to travel to Hyrule.

He knew that once he entered Hyrule his fate would be in Link's hands. His servants asked him to allow them to go, but the noble wouldn't hear it. After several teleportation jumps, the noble reached the stone walls of Link's keep.

Immediately many angry shouts came from the Sheikah guards. They pointed their spears at him. "I don't mean any harm. I just need to speak with your king," the noble said trying to keep his body language peaceful.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link watched as the doors opened to the great hall. A large circle of guards were leading in a person that the hero couldn't see. They separated slightly, so they revealed their prisoner. Ghirahim lowered his head in greeting. Link noticed how disordered the demon king looked. His hair hadn't been washed for at least a couple days, the makeup on his face was gone, and the dark circles under his eyes said he hadn't been sleeping well. "What are you doing here?" Link asked not too kindly.

"I've come to ask for help," Ghirahim said stepping forward slightly. The guards immediately pushed him back.

"What help do you need from me?" Link asked crossing his arms.

"Rahzel. She is ill and my healers believe that it is a Hylian disease. I need you to save her," Ghirahim said voice bordering pleading.

Link frowned, "How can I trust you? This could be a trap."

Ghirahim seemed to swallow deeply and fell to his knees. "I'm begging you, Link. I need your help." He lowered his head. "I'll do anything…. Just save her," his voice barely reached Link's throne.

Link looked at the pleading noble. He felt compassion toward the fellow king. The demon was always so proud and now he came and was pleading on his knees for Rahzel. "I'll come. The cost is just a favor," Link said getting to his feet. "Get every healer in Castle Town," Link commanded to the guards. They nodded and took off.

…..

Link led his small team of medic through the demon's castle. It was amazing how dead it seemed. Everyone they passed kept their head down. There was no one speaking or laughing or smiling. Link tried to prepare himself for the worse. "She's in our bedroom," Ghirahim said as he opened the door.

Link stepped into the lavish room. He took a shock step back. Rahzel could barely be seen under the sheets she was under. Her complexion would be better suited for a corpse and the room stuck of illness. "Consumption," one of the healers, Nigale or something like that, said in awe. "But how? All Skyloft's citizens are vaccinated at the age of eighteen."

"Rahzel fell before she turned eighteen," Link said softly. "Is there a way to cure it?"

Nigale looked to her feet, "Yes, but there is a good chance that it won't work." She looked to the two kings and without an answer continued, "We'll start right away."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

The Hylians had left hours ago, leaving Ghirahim alone in the hall. They said that Rahzel would wake soon. The noble was not sure he believed them. "Ghirahim?" came a soft voice.

Ghirahim looked up to see Rahzel leaning against the doorframe. He got to his feet and wrapped her with his arms. "I thought I lost you," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sor-" she began, but Ghirahim pressed his face into hers stopping the apology. He pulled back to look into her red eyes. She gave him a small smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you," she said.

Ghirahim smiled, "I love you as well."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone. I will like to take this time to say this is the last call for any suggestions as in the second half of this chapter is the beginning of a plot (shocking I know), but the plot will be slowly simmering. Anyways, I'll like to thank Soralividus for putting this fic on both their favorites and alerts and Catwhiskers24 for adding this to your alerts. Now to the reviews.

-SaraTheAngelic- Yay for fangirling. I'm glad I have such a dedicated reader. And as far as Ghirahim being desperate, that was my goal to have the feeling of hopelessness. And I enjoyed writing your suggestion. It was awesome.

-Anibella- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Rahzel smiled as the great wooden doors closed. She had open the court as she did daily for the populace to come and share their grievances with Ghirahim or herself. Not that the Hylian found the people's problems bothersome, Rahzel's mind was elsewhere today. On this particular day, Rahzel was slightly depressed. She heard of the trouble Ghirahim went through to find a cure and she felt unworthy of his commitment. What had she ever to for him? How could she show him how much he meant to her? She caused him more trouble than she helped.

Rahzel sighed and lowered her head. "My lady? Are you going to try some of the criminals we have in the prison?" the voice of her lady-in-waiting asked.

Rahzel shook her head, "I'll get to it tomorrow." She pushed herself off her throne. She smoothed out her dress. She normally dressed in her tunic, but decided that since she had opened the court, she should present herself as the queen she was.

"His majesty is returning today from his hunting trip," the young Twili said.

Rahzel nodded her head trying to think of something to do for her husband's return. "You should cook him a meal," Mavis's voice came helpfully, "You know what they say: the way to a man's heart is his stomach."

Rahzel immediately balked at the idea of cooking. "That's a great idea," the Twili said excitedly, "and dessert as well."

"Wait," Rahzel said trying to get the two demon's attention.

Mavis and Anielia looked at the albino. "What's wrong, Rahzel?" Mavis asked, "You can't cook?"

Something about his tone made Rahzel determined to show him wrong, "No, of course I can cook. I'm heading to the kitchen." The Hylian stomped off to the kitchens.

The bokoblins in the room looked at her in confusion. "Your services are not required. I will be making Ghirahim's and my meal." They looked to each other unsure of what to do, but slowly filed out. The last turned and decided to stay.

"I..will. stay.. and help," it said slowly as if searching for each word.

Rahzel tipped her head thankful.

The bokoblin was very polite and stayed in the background and only offered advice when Rahzel had asked it. Before long Rahzel had a plate of trout with sautéed vegetables. The Bokoblin stepped forward and tasted a piece of the extra trout. He twisted his face before giving a smile, "It…good." The last word left hanging. Rahzel lowered her head in shame.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" she asked knowing the answer, "You can't be brutally honest. I can take it."

The bokoblin seemed conflicted, but answered, "you…no…give..to." The bokoblin paused trying to find the right word as he tried to avoid saying Ghirahim's name (it would be rude to do so). Rahzel sighed. "no..worry…miss," the bokoblin said as he slid a plate over with the exact same meal as well as a delicious slice of pie.

Rahzel smiled and hugged the cook. "Thank you, but I can't take credit for your work. " She released him "We'll eat it but I will be sure to tell him you made it."

The bokoblin smiled at her. There was a loud clash and in came Mavis. The sorcerer gave a crooked grin, "They're back."

Once the two words left the demon's mouth, Rahzel was running to the doors. She reached the ornate doors as they opened. The lesser nobles walked in each trying to avoid her gaze. Rahzel wondered where Ghirahim was. She was searching through the group when she caught sight of his white-hair. "Ghirahim," she greeted as she pushed her way through the crowd.

His white lips gave an awkward smile. "Rahzel," he said back as he turned to his side. This is when she noticed that he was holding his upper arm.

Rahzel reached out and grabbed the appendage. She saw the blood running through his fingers. Her heart sank. "What happened?" she asked softly already panicking.

"It was an accident," Ghirahim answered, "I didn't want to worry you. The healers can fix it right up." He started to walk away and Rahzel followed right at his heels. Rahzel opened the door to the infirmary and Ghirahim walked through.

Both looked in the empty room. Ghirahim frowned, "I'll just wait till they return."

"You can't wait that long," Rahzel said looking at the wound, "I'll patch it up." Ghirahim made a sound that sounded a lot like a stifled chuckle. Other than that he didn't say anything. Rahzel took his lack of protest as a go-ahead. She searched for suture and other medical supplies. They piled in her arms threatening to fall onto the floor. She laid them out next to Ghirahim who was now sitting on a patient bed. With careful precision, Rahzel cleaned the wound.

Ghirahim frowned at the stinging antiseptic, "the wound isn't that severe."

Rahzel didn't look up from her work, "I know. It's the least I can do." Ghirahim didn't comment as he watched the woman beginning to stitch up the wound. "I…When I was in the Hylian prison, I thought you died. I didn't know what to do or what to think. It was like my world crumbled before my eyes."

Rahzel felt Ghirahim lean forward and kiss the top of her head. The Hylian leaned back once her work was done. "Ghirahim, Rahzel," Mavis called as he kicked the door open, "Here are you are." The sorcerer gave his crooked smile. "Here you go," Mavis said as he pushed two plates to the nobles.

Rahzel looked to the door that now had another occupant. The bokoblin that helped her in the kitchen was standing wide-eyed holding two plates. The Hylian immediately realized that the plates that Mavis gave them were the ones she cooked. She looked unsure whether or not to tell Ghirahim not to eat the meal. The noble thanked the demon for the food and took a bite of the trout. His face twisted in disgust.

"Who is trying to poison me?" Ghirahim asked as he gagged and spat out the offending food. Mavis started laughing and holding his stomach. Rahzel looked down blushing. The bokoblin retreated out of the doorway. "What's so funny?" Ghirahim asked. Mavis laughed harder and Rahzel cleared her throat.

"I was the one who cooked it. I wanted to something nice for you," Rahzel said trying to avoid his gaze.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and Ghirahim started to laugh. Rahzel pouted frustrated, but eventually broke into a small smile. Now all three were laughing in full force.

There was a knocking at the door and it opened slowly. A nervous looking moblin walked in. "My lord and Lady, there is something you need to see."

….

Rahzel pulled the reigns of her horse, trying to calm it. She swallowed thickly to stop from gagging. "What could cause this?" Ghirahim asked beside her also looking at the crime scene. Rahzel didn't answer, but looked to see what evidence there was. There were bloody footprints everywhere as well as scorched patches of grass. There was a small struggle before the murderer killed his victim and mutilated the body.

"Whatever it is, it a being of intelligence," Rahzel answered at last.

"How can you assume that? It could be an animal," Ghirahim asked.

"Look at the way the body was placed," Rahzel said pointing to the droplets of the red liquid that was everywhere. "There is a pattern. Do you have a pen and paper?"

Ghirahim snapped and the needed items appeared in front of Rahzel. The woman took the floating items and drew a small picture. It was a pair of eyes; the Hylian looked at the picture confused. "What is this?" Rahzel asked.

Rahzel handed the picture to Ghirahim. The noble looked at the drawing. His eyes widened and the paper burst into flames. "Let's not speak of this again." He spurred his horse away from the scene.

Rahzel hurried after him. "What was that, Ghirahim?" she asked.

Ghirahim shook his head, "There is some things that should not be spoken about." Rahzel was about to ask another question. "I could feel your question and trust me, this evil should not be spoken."

Rahzel didn't respond but shuttered at the sudden chill.

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnn. As I said, I'm cooking up a plot, but I will be accepting any prompts until my next update which will probably be at the end of this month.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, Bookwormsrule here. Thank you for all the support you have given me. -Lalagirl- Thank you so much. Have you started writing your own fanfics yet? If so I would love to read it.

Now to the main focus of this update. I will be putting this story on hiatus until further notice. I will not be giving you excuses because I respect you all. I will remove this as soon as I give you an actual update.


End file.
